Episode 04 This Side of Paradise/Image Gallery
tumblr_pcigxsT0Lh1syou8so1_1280.png tumblr_pc4h94ADBL1x3xp4ao1_1280.jpg Banana-Fish-03-01-1.jpg tumblr_pc4h94ADBL1x3xp4ao2_1280.jpg Banana-Fish-03-02-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-03-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-04-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-05-1-1280x720.jpg tumblr_pc4h94ADBL1x3xp4ao5_1280.jpg banana-fish-04-6.jpg Banana-Fish-03-06-1.jpg tumblr_pe2ru8SfSy1uue0h8_1280.jpg Banana-Fish-4_3.png Banana-Fish-03-08-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-09-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-10-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-11-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-12-1.jpg tumblr_pc4h94ADBL1x3xp4ao3_1280.jpg Banana-Fish-03-13-1.jpg DjE_H8CX0AAwvHl.jpg DjE_Ed9XgAE3Jl-.jpg DjE_C0mX0AAjEsD.jpg banana-fish-04-13.jpg Banana-Fish-03-14-1.jpg tumblr_pcihw3bzwe1syou8so1_1280.png Banana-Fish-03-15-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-16-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-17-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-18-1.jpg vlcsnap-2018-08-03-17h08m49s137.png Banana-Fish-03-19-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-20-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-21-1.jpg tumblr_petmlfEG4T1tkezr8o3_1280.jpg vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h53m04s864.png Banana-Fish-03-23-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-25-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-26-1.jpg banana-fish-04-25.jpg Banana-Fish-03-27-1.jpg vlcsnap-2018-07-20-01h12m47s304.png vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h53m11s731.png vlcsnap-2018-08-03-17h09m02s797.png tumblr_pc4h94ADBL1x3xp4ao4_1280.jpg Banana-Fish-03-28-1.jpg banana-fish-04-27.jpg vlcsnap-2018-08-03-16h53m18s415.png Banana-Fish-03-29-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-30-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-31-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-32-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-33-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-34-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-35-1.jpg Banana-Fish-03-36-1.jpg Episode 4.png Rats begin killing each other.jpg Shunichi spots Eiji.jpg Shunichi becomes worried about Eiji.jpg Wookie about to shoot Shorter.jpg Shorter dodges a bullet.jpg A bottle of Banana Fish.jpg Abraham about to shoot Griffin.jpg A prisoner tells Max that the murderous Bull is after the wild Lynx.jpg Abraham asks Eiji if he wants a bottle about this size.jpg Abraham hesitates to drop his gun.jpg Abraham is scared by Griffin.jpg Arthur tells Eiji that Ash will suffer when Dino has fun with him.jpg Arthur tells Eiji that he can't kill him since he is precious gift to Dino.jpg Arthur tells Eiji that he will even let Ash watch.jpg Arthur tells Eiji that he will be sucked to the bone.jpg Arthur tells Eiji that he's going to crush everything inportant to Ash.jpg Arthur tells Eiji to talk.jpg Ash gets ready to stab Garvey with a fork.jpg Ash jumps on the jail bars.jpg Ash jumps on top of Bull.jpg Ash tells Max that he doesn't care what they think.jpg Ash throws a sheet over Bull.jpg Ash kicks Garvey.jpg Ash points a fork at Garvey's throat.jpg Ash reads the notes that Max took.jpg Ash tells Bull never.jpg Ash sits down and eats lunch.jpg Ash smiles back at Max.jpg Ash strangles Bull with the sheet.jpg Ash struggles to breathe.jpg Ash tells Bull that he is used to dealing with guys like him.jpg Ash tells Bull to take good care of him.jpg Ash tells the other prisoners to stand back or their buddy dies.jpg Ash tells Max that he doesn't need his help.jpg Dr. Meredith and Brandish help to keep Griffin from bleeding.jpg Eiji falls over while dodging bullets.jpg Dr. Meredith tells Abraham no.jpg Dr. Meredith tells Shorter that Griffin is Ash's older brother.jpg Dr. Meredith tells Shorter, Shunichi, and Eiji that he has kept some aside.jpg Eiji asks Shorter where.jpg Garvey and his friends watch from above.jpg Eiji tells Arthur that Ash wanted to retrieve what he left here.jpg Eiji tells Arthur that he's out of his mind.jpg Garvey kicks Ash.jpg Garvey unzips his uniform.jpg Griffin in bed.jpg Griffin tells Abraham Banana Fish.jpg Griffin watches from behind the curtains.jpg Eiji tells Shorter thanks.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that Ash's brother called the man in glasses Banana Fish.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that they found out who Banana Fish is.jpg Max asks Ash if he went on a walk or something.jpg Shunichi becomes surprised.jpg Shorter tells Eiji that he couldn't say because he was being followed.jpg Max notices that his notebook is not with him.jpg Max asks where everybody is at.jpg Max goes after Ash.jpg Shorter kicks Wookie's gun.jpg Max goes to find Ash.jpg Max notices a bunch of prisoners cheering.jpg Max sighs with relief.jpg Max tells Ash later.jpg Max tells Ash that he's got a point.jpg Max tells Ash that he's impressed.jpg One of the prisoners hears Max.jpg Max tells himself that Ash hates him.jpg Max tells himself that he can't leave Ash alone.jpg Max tells the guard nothing.jpg Max tells the guard that his lawyer is coming tomorow.jpg Max tells Ash to come with him.jpg Max tells Ash to not throw his life away for that trash.jpg Max tells Bull to stop and that he's just a child.jpg Shorter asks why Ash.jpg Shorter reloads the gun.jpg Shorter stays away from the gun shots.jpg Shorter tells Arthur that his big mouth was so loud that he didn't here his watchmen go down.jpg Shorter tells Eiji that it must of been something really important seeing how upset they were.jpg Shunichi looks back at Eiji.jpg Shunichi asks Eiji what happened.jpg The guards tell everyone to break it up.jpg The prisoner tells Max who cares and that wasn't he the one who asked to be changed.jpg The guard accepts Max's money.jpg A prisoner tells Ash that Max wants him.jpg Eiji asks what he tells Ash.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi first Skip, now Ash's brother.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that he's glad that he brought him here.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi that he's not going back to Japan.jpg Max asks where Ash is.jpg George asks Max how's the boy.jpg George asks Max if he's listening.jpg George tells Max not if he doesn't want to hurt Michael any further.jpg George tells Max that mother's have an advantage to begin with.jpg Max tells George that there's no way.jpg Max tells George that Michael is his son.jpg Max tells George that he will get Ash to reconsider.jpg Max tells George about that punk.jpg Max tells Ash why he should request bail.jpg George tells Max that the bail should be no problem.jpg Griffin dies.jpg Max asks Ash what.jpg Nadia signals to Shunichi and Eiji.jpg Max tells Ash that he's taking him to meet his lawyer.jpg Shunichi tells himself that people keep on getting killed left and right.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji who knows when the mafia will come after him.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji that this isn't a place for us amateurs.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji that they're a real mafia family.jpg Shunichi and Eiji fight about staying or leaving.jpg Shorter tells Eiji that he's with Shunichi.jpg Shorter tells Dr. Meredith to tell Shunichi what he told them.jpg Bull Smiles at Ash.jpg Bull tells Ash that he can't wait to be dealt with.jpg Bull tells Ash that he sure knows how to survive here.jpg Ash asks where at.jpg Ash tells Max if that's his guilt talking.jpg A prisoner tells Max that he thought you two went to the workshop.jpg Ash becomes alert from whats behind him.jpg Ash tells Garvey that it was just that once.jpg Ash tells Garvey to leave him alone.jpg Ash tells Garvey to not make him laugh.jpg Ash tells Garvey you strangling me or stabbing your throat.jpg Charlie tells Max that Griffin Callenreese died.jpg Docters take out the bullet in Griffin.jpg Dr. Meredith tells Shorter, Eiji, and Shunichi i'm sorry.jpg Max becomes shocked about the news that Griffin died.jpg Shunichi leaves the room.jpg Max tells Charlie bye.jpg Max tells Charlie what he just said.jpg Garvey about to strike Ash.jpg Garvey and his friends arrive to tell Ash that his treasure is in the boss's hands now.jpg Max looks away.jpg Max tells Ash to not cause any more problems.jpg Garvey tells Ash hey honey.jpg Garvey tells Ash just like last time.jpg Garvey tells Ash that he could of had a good life.jpg Garvey tells Ash that his orders are to thoroughly punish the traitor.jpg Docters help to treat Griffin.jpg Wookie takes Abraham's gun.jpg Ash asks Max what about Griffin.jpg Ash tells Max if he's betraying him.jpg Ash tells Max keep following me around and i'll really kill you.jpg Ash tells Max to answer him.jpg Ash asks Max a seizure.jpg Max asks Ash if he's okay.jpg Max stutters.jpg Max tells Ash if he's thinking about breaking out.jpg Max tells Ash that he needs him to stay calm.jpg Max tells Ash that he's at loss too.jpg Ash has his fork.jpg Ash's fist in Max's face.jpg Ash punches Max.jpg Ash calls Max a old man.jpg Ash tells Max nah.jpg Ash tells Max that he has no clue.jpg Ash tells Max that his brother raised him.jpg Ash tells Max what Steven Tompson said.jpg Jenkins asks Charlie if he knows Max's lawyer's number.jpg One of the prisoners asks if Max is in here.jpg Max tells Ash that he's too tired to go on.jpg Max asks Ash if he's awake.jpg Max calls Ash a punk.jpg Max offers Ash a drink.jpg Max pours more whiskey.jpg Max talks about a city with a lot of sand.jpg Max tells Ash kill him if he can.jpg Max tells Ash that Griffin has his weakness to blame for it.jpg Max tells Ash that he told him to calm down.jpg Max tells Ash that he wishes he could see Griffin one last time.jpg The whiskey that Max used.jpg Charlie shocked to see Ash's bail signed by Donald B Taylor.jpg Charlie asks Jenkins a backdoor deal huh.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries